Glee
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: Sherlock overhears Molly being taunted for being with him. Sherlock proves his love for Molly in the most uncharacteristic fashion he can think of because when it comes to her, he can't leave any room for doubt.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This is weird. Yeah, you're probably used to my weirdness by now. Haha.

Please listen to Justin Timberlake's "Not A Bad Thing" when you get to… actually, you'll know when.

o-o-o

It was late when Sherlock climbed up the seventeen steps up to 221B. He heard feminine laughs from within, so he was happy and relieved. It was a Tuesday evening, so that meant Mary, Molly, and Sally were having their weekly girls-only supper party. It was something Sherlock was secretly happy about. His Molly was very attractive and he'd really rather not have to follow her around the Greater City on a Tuesday evening when he can listen to her sweet laughter from the privacy of their bedroom. He listened in from the door a bit more for that laughter but heard a haughty question from Sally instead.

"So, Molly, what's it like to be in a relationship with a robot? Not much of a romantic, is he?" the lady detective inquired.

A moment passed, and no answer was heard. Sherlock looked through the peephole which, luckily for him, offered a good view of the sofa where all three ladies were sat. Sherlock saw Mary hit Sally with a throw pillow and made a mental note to send John's wife flowers the next day.

Molly cleared her throat. "Sherlock is romantic in his own way. I'm very… satisfied," she said, and her cheeks went very red.

Sally visibly shuddered. "Oh, God. I don't want to hear about how he is in the sack, please. SO don't wanna go there,"

Molly blinked. "I wasn't going to tell," she sputtered before going beet red again.

Mary couldn't contain her laughter and was already leaning on the backrest holding her stomach. "Oh, my gosh. Stop. Stop, please…" the nurse begged, her face flushing with laughter.

Molly pouted. "Sherlock is romantic! I mean, I'm not on Glee. I live with a consulting detective. He constantly tells me he values my work and that he—"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Your work! Does he really care about nothing else?"

Sherlock made another mental note, this time to send Sally a photo of her in her teens when she wore orthodontic braces that went outside her face. He then took out his phone and fired off a text to Molly saying he'd be out late on a case.

When Sherlock got to the crossing near Baker Street Station, he handed a few bills to a homeless boy of about sixteen. "I'm calling in all favors," Sherlock said without preamble. _  
_

"Got it, Mr. Sherlock, sir."

o-o-o

Lestrade arrived at Starbucks Baker Street holding hands with Mycroft, with John and Mike following behind them. Having spotted Sherlock at the window clearly distracted, they all got drinks first and then they all sat at the long bar facing the street, each of them wondering what's got their friend (or in the case of Mycroft, brother) so down in the dumps.

Without so much as a hello, Sherlock turned to them all lined up at his side and said, "I need your help."

o-o-o

That Sunday, Sherlock woke Molly up with a kiss. "Good morning,"

Molly smiled up at him. "'Morning,"

Sherlock got up and rounded the bed so he can help Molly up. "Would you like to go out for breakfast today? It's your day off and I don't have a case, so I was thinking you might want to eat out for breakfast since Mrs Hudson is visiting her family in Cornwall."

Molly nodded agreeably. "Sure! What do you have in mind?"

Sherlock pulled Molly close to him and held her in his arms. "Well first, I thought we could shower together,"

"To conserve water," Molly added.

Sherlock chuckled. "Right, and then we could help each other pick out clothes,"

Molly snickered. "You mean, we'll model clothes for each other,"

The detective nodded. "Yes, and then, we can go for a short walk to the coffee shop down the street."

Molly brightened at that. "I _have_ been craving for a Sunshine Bircher,"

"Excellent."

o-o-o

An hour later, Sherlock and Molly stepped out of 221B hand in hand. It was an ordinary morning just like any other, if especially bright and sunny. Then seemingly, from seemingly out of nowhere, loud music boomed from speakers set on the tops of buildings, and the people who'd previously only been walking past the two of them, started dancing together before

Molly looked around her in surprise. "Wow! A flash mob! Is it okay if I join for few—- Sherlock?" she queried.

But Sherlock was walking backwards so that he was facing her, his steps in cadence to the music playing. It was a slow, catchy rhythm, and Molly smiled at what she thought was Sherlock's assent at their joining the flash mob, so you can imagine her delight and surprise when Sherlock looked at her, smiled, and started _singing_.

_Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow_  
_And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart__  
_

Molly covered her mouth with her hands. Who KNEW Sherlock could sing and dance like that? Molly wanted to jump up and down like a fangirl. Oh well, she thought. The world has gone crazy, so what the hell. She allowed herself to fangirl hard. If her boyfriend was willing to be this romantic in public, she wasn't going to hold back!

He reached out for her and twirled her before leading her in a dip.

_And is it too much to ask for every Sunday_  
_And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start_

Molly shook her head. Sherlock then righted her before walking backwards ahead of her again to dance for her. When they got to the Underground sign, Molly was surprised to see that traffic had been stopped at the intersection and the flash mob had gathered on the street crossing. From behind the throng, John, Mike, Mycroft, and Greg came forward, all wearing black overcoats very similar to Sherlock's. They were all wearing big smiles on their faces, even Mycroft as they did two-steps, ball changes, and other classic BOYBAND dance moves like nobody's business (When did they even have the time to rehearse all this?! she wondered). Molly didn't know if she should laugh in delight or cry tears of joy so she settled for a wide smile. Sherlock and his friends were singing to her. _In public, _and doing it **_really well._**

_I know people make promises all the time_  
_Then they turn right around and break them_  
_When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding_  
_But I could be that guy to heal it over time_  
_And I won't stop until you believe it_  
_'Cause baby you're worth it._

Molly blushed at that as she stood primly on the curb near Baker Street Station. Sherlock reached out a hand which she took and he led her into a walking waltz down to the other side of the street as he sang,

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_  
_'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me_  
_Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_  
_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_  
_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

Sherlock looked up so Molly did too, and when she did she saw that camera crews from almost every major TV station in the UK was there. BBC, ITV, S4C — everyone was there. ** OH MY GOD!** Molly thought. **My mum is going to see this!**

Sherlock whispered into her ear. "Yes, everyone in the country will see this," Without missing a beat, he resumed his number.

_Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight?_  
_And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are_  
_Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me_  
_'Cause I know that's a good place to start_

At this point they were walking hand in hand, confetti and flower petals raining from above and onto them. Molly laughed and held out a hand to catch some of the colorful and fragrant paper and flower rain, Team Baker Street well behind them. Sherlock carried on the show on his own.

_No I won't fill your mind_  
_With broken promises and wasted time_  
_And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms_  
_These arms of mine_

Sherlock then held out his arms toward Molly, who ran to him. He then lifted her up and twirled her around a bit before putting her down and leading her in another waltz as the flash mob around them did the same. All the while, Sherlock sang to Molly.

_Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_  
_'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me_  
_Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_  
_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_  
_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_  
_Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me._

When the song ended, Molly stood to one side and clapped delightedly while Sherlock bowed to her, even doing a flourish for good measure. Street activity then resumed as if nothing happened, and Team Baker Street, (Mycroft, John, Lestrade, and Mike) passed them, clapping Sherlock on the back as they did so and waving to Molly as they all went into the Starbucks to get themselves breakfast.

Molly looked up. "We're here!" she cheered. Sherlock offered his hand to her but she took his face in both hands and snogged him senseless. "I love you, Sherlock,"

"I love you too, Molly." he then mumbled. "Take that, Donovan,"

Molly looked at him puzzledly. "What?"

"Nothing! Bircher?"

Molly smiled brightly and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was seated in Sherlock's chair reading a pathology journal early one summer afternoon. The consulting detective was out, so she was taking advantage of the natural light and warmth from the nearby window when she heard a weak "tap" sound on the glass. She looked at the window but saw nothing so she went back to her reading. A few seconds later, she heard a "tap" sound from the window again, as if someone had thrown a small stone (or at least something small but hard) at it. _Stones? In Central London? _That made her investigate. As she opened the window, a small coin hit her on the forehead. "Ow!" she cried indignantly.

"Sorry, Molly!" Sherlock's familiar voice cried from where he stood in front of their building. He was wearing a white suit, white leather shoes, and a white panama hat. Behind him, Team Baker Street was attired the same.

_Aw hell naw, _Molly thought, her inner voice curiously sounding like Glee character Mercedes Jones. "Sherlock, my love, you can't settle every single argument we have with a song number. It's not decent!"

Disgruntled sounds were heard from Mike, Mycroft, John, and Greg.

"But I just found a good song about arguing about washing dishes!" Sherlock whined.

Molly rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really regretted letting Sherlock watch Glee with her. "Alright. Come in and sing it for me here in the sitting room. No need to stop London traffic for that,"

From above and all around them, disappointed neighbors and camera crews groaned in discontent.


End file.
